someone save me
by N-Trance
Summary: Hilary has a boyfriend (Ace) and has been going out with him for a month now but when he wants to go out it isn't for fun but something else. 1 of the bladebreakers see what happens and decides to save her out of love for her (my first fic please be nice
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone this is my first fic please be nice bout it cause I'm not very good at writing

I do not own anyone from beyblade only Ace

Hope you enjoy : D

"Come on Hilary please I really wanna go out to night please" begged Hilary's boyfriend Ace he wanted to go out for some reason but would tell her why. He was giving Hilary puppy eye's so she couldn't help but say yes

"Fine but your paying for the entire night cause I aint cause where ever you want to go you always go for the most expensive thing's you spend more then me" Hilary laughed.

Hilary and Ace had been going out for a month now, the guys weren't happy bout it they even had her bring him over to Tyson's so they could met him and start asking him question's like a detective would ask a criminal al she could do was laugh at this memory, poor Ace had to answer every single question they shoot at him. The only person who didn't ask any was Kai he was just standing back against the wall looking at Ace she didn't see that Kai was giving him evil looks though.

"YES, thank you baby" Ace picking up Hilary in a bear hug

"Ok so what time are you coming round my house?" Hilary asked

"Ooooooh bout ummmm well the club don't start till bout 8:30pm so I will come round bout 8:oopm is that ok with you?"

"yeah of course it is I better go home and start getting ready now it's 7:00pm now and it will take me awhile to get ready so see you at my house at 8:00pm bye" saying this quickly and kissing him on the cheek goodbye she ran home as fast as she could to hurry up and get ready.

"There's no point in getting yourself dressed up Hilary, your not gonna like what I will do to you." Ace said quietly to himself with a smirk on his face planning out how he was gonna do this to Hilary and make sure no one would find out what's going on.

If you wanna no what is going to happen to Hilary you gotta review

Take care yal xxxxxxxx


	2. chapter 2

Hey everyone thank you soooo much for the reviews and a BIG

To angel de silencio for helping me and giving me ideas so here's the second chapter for someone save me

I do not own anyone from beyblade only Ace

Hope you enjoy

Ace was waiting in Hilary's house for her to finish getting ready he had been waiting for nearly and hour and a half finally she came down the stair's in a black mini skirt made of satin just reaching mid thigh, a ruby red glittery top to match her eye's and black stiletto's her hair was down and how it normally hanged down her back she had light make-up on even though she didn't need it.

"Hey" Hilary gleamed seeing Ace had waited that long for her.

"Hey baby, lets go by the time we get there is would just about open." Ace said kissing her on the cheek and trying to get her out the door

'Even though we're not going to the v2 night club, I can't wait to see her face when I do what I'm gonna do to her heheh."

A two tone boy sat in the park alone looking non-stop at his the blue and green blade in his hand wondering where she is, hopping she is being treated right by her boyfriend he didn't trust him at all the first day he met him he could tell he was up to no good.

'Why do I have a feeling something is gonna happen tonight to her, to Hilary.'

Kai had loved Hilary since he first lay eye's on her face, he loved how her eye's sparkled like the rich red jem's known as ruby's and how she looked like an angel when she slept. It's true the great Kai Hiwatari had fallen in love for the first time and he was glad it was Hilary but it was too late he was going to confess his feelings for her when she told everyone that she had a boyfriend, it broke his heart hearing this.

'I will have to tell her how I feel some how but Ace is always around her.'

"That it I'm going to find her and when I do I'll tell her."

"Wait where are we going I think the v2's back that way Ace." Hilary told Ace starting to worry it didn't like the looks of this place. They had entered an old warehouse near the park no-one had gone here for years and was getting more scared by the minute.

"Would you shut up, you never shut it do you." Ace moaned not sounding like normal.

"You ok? You seem pissed off." Hilary had concern written all over her face Ace was acting weird he wanted to go clubbing at least that's what he told her.

"Move it, NOW!" He defiantly wasn't acting himself he had never been this angry at her, yeah they had had their shear of argument's but they had always made up with each other.

"stand there" Ace was pointing to a spot in the middle of the warehouse so she did Hilary walked calmly to where he had pointed and stood there while he walked around her in circles looking at her with an evil look in his eye's she was totally terrified at this and didn't no what to do.

"Ace this isn't funny anymore, I thought we were going to go clubbing at the v2 night club not stay here I want to know why are we here?" Hilary told him wanting to no why he had her standing in the middle of the room confused at why they were there in the first place.

"You want to know? I'll show you instead".

Kai was walking through the park taking a short cut back to Tyson's his, even though he has an apartment he stayed at Tyson's thinking Hilary might be there but he was so wrong.

In the distance Kai heard a scream a very loud at that. He ran in the direction he heard it and realised that it must have came from the abandoned warehouse. When he got there he notice foot prints in the dirt looked like a pair of boy's shoes and a woman's stiletto by the shapes of them they lead right to the inside of the warehouse.

Screams could be heard from inside there and Kai decided to see what's happening in case this poor woman is being abused or something.

When Kai inside and saw the two people that had left the footprints in the dirt outside he couldn't believe his eye's.

Hilary cried out in pain even more Ace delivered another blow to her stomach hitting her rapidly in her stomach tries streaming down her face as he kick and punched her non-stop.

'Why he doing this to me? I haven't done anything to him' Hilary thought in pain as he kicked her in the back she started to couch up blood.

"Your filthy, nothing, worthless, you shouldn't even be alive!" Ace wouldn't stop he kept hitting and hitting her until.

"**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" **(A.N. in other words STOP!)

Ace turned around only to meet a fist knocking him out. Ace fell to the floor unconscious right next to Hilary who was too scared to look up. But when a comforting hand placed itself on her shoulder she had no choice.

She looked up and met the eye's of a concerned Kai, then after looking into his eye's she blacked out only hearing the words "Hilary, I love you".

Ok there was the second chapter thank you again for everyone how reviewed my story

Till next time

Take care Luvs ya all

N-Trance


	3. chapter 3

Hey everyone

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I've been ill and having family problems I have been trying to write more chapters but haven't had the time.

But here it is chapter 3 for everyone who has reviewed my story thank

I do not own anyone from beyblade only Ace

"talking"

"_dreaming/flashbacks"_

"**SHOUTING/SCREAMING"**

ENJOY!

* * *

"_Your wrench, slut, whore, a worthless piece of nothing" _

"_Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me"_

"_No, your wrong I have never loved you, but, now I realise that you wouldn't give me what I want to if this is the only way I thought I might have a bit of fun"_

_A fist brought down to her stomach one after another._

"_Are you gonna give yourself to me now Hilary or do I have too keep beating you until you cant take it and give it to me?"._

"_**NEVER!** I will never be yours, not like this!"_

"_Fine then, get ready for the beating of your life my darling". _

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Kai came running into his bedroom at his flat he had been sat on the couch waiting to see if Hilary would come out of his room soon.

As he ran into his room he saw Hilary sat up right crying her eye's out on his bed.

"Hilary, **HILARY**, it's okay I'm here shhhhhhh come on stop crying….please?" Kai said as he took Hilary into his arms rocking her slowly backwards and forwards.

After about half an hour Hilary had calmed down "I am so sorry Kai I shouldn't be here were ever we are".

"We are at my apartment I rented it when I don't want to stay at Tyson's, but don't worry your safe now". As Kai said this Hilary realise how close their faces were.

"What about Ace were is he? Kai I don't want to see him again please don't let him see me please" Hilary started saying really fast and starting to panic.

"Like I told you don't worry I am here and I will protect you my Красивый ангел моего сердца".

"Thank you Kai" Hilary said giving Kai a kiss on the cheek and falling asleep on Kai. Kai gave off a real smile and lay her down carefully not to wake her, he got off the bed and pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat holding Hilary's and giving her a kiss on her knuckles watching her peacefully.

"This I promise you Hilary I will protect you……." Kai got up from his seat and took off his boots and layed down next to Hilary on the bed "……I promise".

Well that's it for today folks but please feel free to send me your ideas for the next chapter.

I know what your all thinking aswell "What does Красивый ангел моего сердца well it mean Beautiful angel of my heart.

* * *

LUVS YA ALL TAKE CARE

N-Trance


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone

Sorry for the wait here it is chapter 4 I want to dedicate this story to Darkwolf88 as she helped also not forgetting Knowlee thank you to anyone who has helped me really and thanks to all you who reviewed

I do not own anyone from beyblade only Ace

"talking"

"_dreaming/flashbacks"_

'talking in mind'

"**SCREAMING"**

ENJOY!

"_Slut, your nothing but a worthless little girl that can't please her own boyfriend."_

"_Please Ace, don't do this to me, please."_

"_To late for begging now you were ment to be made mine but no you wouldn't take it, so I'm afraid I'm gonna have to make you mine by force."_

Hilary awake dripping in sweat from a nightmare of what had happened between her and Ace look down she noticed she had three arms.

HOLD UP three arms "Please don't say it"

Realising it wasn't Ace Hilary let out a huge sign "Thank god for that" Hilary's eyes followed the arm to see who it belonged to and found a sleeping Kai next to her. Blushing Hilary tried to unravel her-self from Kai's death grip around her waist.

"Thank's Kai" Hilary mumbled to her-self in a sarcastic way having no choice but to stay like this until Kai moved, and praise the lord he did.

"YEY, ooh sugar" looking back at Kai to see if he had woke up Hilary sighed 'good, I didn't wake him up' Hilary tip-toed her way out of the room and into the bathroom looking at her-self in the mirror she felt as though she could cry, her lip was busted her eye and cheeks black as they had started to form into bruises, her noise stained with blood. She turned around and looked into the full length mirror to see the whole damage of what had happened, as she looked she felt her-self let out tears of disgust.

Her t-shirt had been torn in two revealing her bra, her arms cut and bruised the same damage to her legs but worse and her shorts had been left undone where Ace had tried but was stopped where Kai had came in.

"I am ugly" Hilary said to her-self thinking how could she have fallen for someone like Ace playing the charm he had never kissed her on the lips but on the cheek and that's it.

Back in Kai's bedroom

Kai lied fast asleep until he rolled over to hug the warmth of the girl he had always loved from the day she had gained his respected.

But could only feel coldness.

Kai's crimson eyes were open in a flash he sat up so fast he was like a bullet coming out of a gun. 'Where is she?'

He got out of bed and went in search of Hilary only to hear a sound of crying from the bathroom.

Pushing the door open sat on the floor leaning against the bathtub side was Hilary crying her eye's out.

"Hilary?" Hilary looked up only to met the face of Kai. "Go away, leave me along." Hilary said trying to make Kai go but he didn't, instead he sat down next to her and pulled Hilary into a hug of comfort.

"No, I'm not gonna leave you alone, your never going to be alone anymore since your with me now." Kai said in a soft tone to try and clam Hilary down.

Looking up through her wet eyelashes Hilary looked Kai in the face. "Why would you care about me, I'm nothing to you or the guys." "YOU'RE WRONG, you're wrong." Kai had shouted at first but realised that he had scared her "you are not nothing you are Hilary Sakura Tatibanna and you are the same to everyone, including me."

"Right like I'm gonna believe that." Hilary said in a rude tone Kai couldn't blame her after what Ace had done 'He's gonna pay for what he did to her, he's gonna regret hurting doing this to her I'll make sure of it' Kai started getting angry about the way Hilary was acting because of Ace she started pushing him away and Kai was gonna make sure he don't lose her.

"Hilary, come here." Kai said standing up and holding his hands out to her Hilary thinking he was gonna hurt her backed away from him but went to far and crashed into the bath tub falling down closing her eyes waiting to feel her-self to hit a cold wet surface but didn't opening her eye's again she found her in Kai's arms holding her up from falling down.

"Kai why have you gone from being cold-hearted to me to being all caring and lovey-dovey? You have never cared about me." Hilary had said in a cold harsh tone which made Kai thinking of him-self in a way he did speak to her like that but to cover up the fact that he had fallen in love with Hilary.

"Look I can't tell you why right now but I think you should clean your-self up and then get some rest okay you have been through a lot and this isn't helping you."

"Fine, But I can't exactly wear what I'm wearing right now can I mean look my shirt" Hilary had said getting annoyed about why he wouldn't tell her why he was being kind to her.

Laughing at the way she had changed her way of worrying of what people thought of her to thinking of what to wear Kai just said "be right back I'm just gonna get you something ok." Leaving Hilary stood there wondering what he was up to then realising Kai had came back with clothes in his arms.

"I don't why I still have them but there from when I was ten and I think they might fit you." "Thank you Kai could I have a wash now cause I really need one?" Hilary stated looking at her face in the mirror again then looking at Kai then realised he had a cut and a bruised cheek "Please don't say he did that to you?" becoming worried about Kai "well I had to do something I couldn't let you be beaten up like that could I." Kai stated

"Okay but I think I need a shower right now so do you think I can?" "Yeah, go ahead, do you want a drink or something when you're done?" "Nah, I think if I have a drink it might keep me up when you want me to rest." Hilary laughed. "It's good to see you smiling again." Hearing this Hilary blushed like mad "Ummmmm I really needed that shower now Kai so excuse me please." Pushing him out the door and locking it. Hilary turned the shower on and started to strip off her clothes and get in the shower do have her wash.

Out with Kai

Kai sat on the couch waiting for Hilary to be done and when she was done she had came out and didn't look at bruised as she was before. Though in Kai's eye's he saw past the bruises and saw an angel. The clothes he had given her was a bit baggie but it was him so it would be baggie on her.

"You tired or do you want to stay up, even though you should sleep?" Kai had asked because she looked as though she wouldn't get back to sleep that easily. "Nah, could we watch T.V. or something cause I don't feel tired at the moment. "Sure" Kai and Hilary sat down on the couch and Kai had switched the T.V. on by remote and put on a film as they watched Hilary started to feel tiredness come over her and started to lean on Kai who just put his arm around her so she could cuddle up with him.

"Hilary?" "Yeah?" "Do you want to go away for awhile? You know just to get your-self recovered from what's happened" "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea" "okay, so where do you want to go?" "What you mean you would take me on holiday away from here just the two of us?" "Just the two of us yeah I will pay for you and everything just as long as you are happy" "okay, ummmm can we go to Russia your home because I have always wanted to go there." "Okay, Russia it is then."

Ok there it was chapter 4 Hilary and Kai are going to Russia so she can come back to Tokyo all refreshed let me know what you think peepz.

Peace out

N-Trance xxxx


End file.
